


A Lesson in Gaming Etiquette

by Alluraallie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, frenemies to lovers?, loosely inspired by you’ve got mail, they play overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluraallie/pseuds/Alluraallie
Summary: Hyunjin was really grateful to have someone to interact with after his exhausting days, especially hearing someone else’s voice. He swore he had been a ghost to social interaction ever since he got this recent promotion. There wasn’t much as far as management in a small-scale bookstore that also sold odds and ends like coffee grounds, board games, and random trinkets that the old ladies in town seemed to take a liking to, so he ended up being called in almost every day. So yes, he was very, very grateful for the newfound friendship.“God damn it J.one! I was literally mid-swing!"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	A Lesson in Gaming Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Please enjoy this drabble that got away from me a little bit for International Fanwork Day!
> 
> And Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I hope this makes your day a little better <3

_J.one_sn!pegod is online -_

Hyunjin let out a sigh, relaxing all the tension in his body as he settled into his gaming chair. He adjusted his gaze to his computer screen, a sight most familiar to him that would be burned into his eyes for the next five hours or so. He just got off a particularly grueling shift at work, the last customer not leaving the book store he worked at until long after closing hours. He was the only supervisor on duty on a Friday night which meant he had to close. He found the last woman searching the new release fiction section with a perplexed look on her face. When he informed her that they had closed twenty minutes ago, she hurriedly apologized whilst babbling about not realizing the time. Hyunjin didn’t really care why she was still there. He just wanted to get home. Nonetheless, he assisted in recommending a book for her son’s twelfth birthday and ushered her out the door with all the customer service flair he could muster after a five-day work week. 

He sighed once again, much in the way he did when the bookstore was _finally_ empty. He was currently waiting for Overwatch to load up. One of his friends was online. Well...he wouldn’t say “friend” per se. Someone he met a couple weeks ago via Overwatch lobby who claimed to be trying to find an experienced group to play consistently with. Hyunjin was impressed enough by his sniping skills, as his gamertag suggested, after the match ended to exchange Discord @’s. Since they always tend to be online at the same time, they end up playing together a lot, sometimes accompanied by some of J.one’s other friends.

Hyunjin was really grateful to have someone to interact with after his exhausting days, especially hearing someone else’s voice. He swore he had been a ghost to social interaction ever since he got this recent promotion. There wasn’t much as far as management in a small-scale bookstore that also sold odds and ends like coffee grounds, board games, and random trinkets that the old ladies in town seemed to take a liking to, so he ended up being called in almost every day. So yes, he was very, very grateful for the newfound friendship.

“God damn it J.one! I was literally mid-swing!”

“I didn’t see you, I swear! I was laser-focused in on Lucio for a while. I’m like a hawk. I don’t notice my surroundings when I see my target.”

Hyunjin scoffed. The thing is, J.one had the habit of getting on his fucking nerves. 

“Well it’s very convenient that it happens five time per match to me only,” Hyunjin replied under his breath.

Apparently still not quiet enough for J.one not to hear. Woops.

“What was that?” J.one replied, jumping at the chance to continue the argument.

“Alright guys, break it up. We have a game to win. You can duke it out on your own time,” chimed tracers_hub_2000, better known as “Felix.”

Hyunjin instantly snapped his focus back on the match, running back out to slam more players in D.va’s mech. 

After a few more matches and J.one’s oh-so-conveniently timed shots, Hyunjin decided that he was feeling more angry than relaxed and told the others he’d be calling it a night at his usual bedtime of 5 a.m.. The rest of the crew yelled a friendly goodnight before he logged off made the two foot trek to his bed.

Once he flopped down onto his unmade bed, he took a moment to yell into his pillow, a piercing screech of agony.

His gaming nights always ended like this more often than not. It wasn’t even like he was a bad player or anything. He was pretty damn good, had been polishing his skills for years in fact, and yet for some reason J.one felt the need to put him down a notch. Sometimes he wondered why he continued to show up. But he knew the answer to that. This was one of the only forms of social interaction he was getting and the rest of the crew was really nice and welcoming. He wondered how on Earth someone like J.one managed to round them all up together. He was the classic asshole you hated playing with. Way too cocky for his own good and way too good to get in trouble for his shitty attitude. At the end of the day though, as much as Hyunjin hated to admit it, it was fun, even more fun when he got to shove his kill-death ratio in J.one’s face.

As he lamented on his lack of social life outside of Discord, he suddenly remembered a phone call he had with his best friend, Seungmin the other day on the same subject.

“You know I’d love to get together more often, but med school is not kind in any circumstance,” Hyunjin could feel his grimace through the phone, “Why don’t you just get a Tinder or something? I don’t know, go out and meet people.”

Hyunjin had laughed at the time, but the more he thought about it, the less crazy it sounded. I mean, everyone had Tinder nowadays, right? At the very least, maybe he could make some new friends.

Before he could talk himself out of it once more, he pressed the download button and watched with curiosity as the icon turned from gray to red.

He signed up and created an account, answered all the prompts (the most important being that he was looking for a relationship, not a hookup), and uploaded some photos to show the variety in his life. No one had to know he spent all his time at work or online.

Within a couple minutes, he was sucked into the swiping vortex that was the Tinder experience. Now he could see why everyone was addicted to this. There was novelty and a strange power in having the ability to choose who to talk to at will. He had already gotten a bunch of interested guys, but he decided to wade through the pool a bit more before he started up some conversations.

An hour or so later, Hyunjin grew tired of the swiping game and attempted to make some conversation. He was a bit nervous, he had been out of the dating game for a couple years now. What did people even talk about on dating apps? 

Second lesson of Tinder- Most guys are complete idiots.

Apparently, they were illiterate too or they would know when his bio said “no hookups,” he was dead serious and no amount of flirting or dick pics were going to convince him otherwise.

He shifted into a fetal position on his bed and was just about to drift off for the night when one more person he was semi-interested in matched with him.

 _Jisung._ _Huh. He’s cute for sure. Round cheeks, pretty eyes, a great smile. I guess it’s worth a shot._

Hyunjin vowed that if any stupid overtly sexual pickup line came out of his mouth, he would throw away his phone for the night and never look back.

He watched the first message roll in.

 **Jisung:** Hey

_Wow. Truly inspired. At least it wasn’t his dick size._

**Hyunjin:** heyy what’s up

 **Jisung:** just got done gaming actually. Lame I know 😅

 **Hyunjin:** nah lol. I game too.

 **Jisung:** oh.. that’s cool. Overwatch?

 **Hyunjin:** yeah actually

And it took off from there. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that a lot of their interests matched up. Even stupid things like their favorite dessert, cheesecake. It was almost a little scary, but Hyunjin couldn’t find it within himself to care. For some reason, this cute boy seemed to like talking to him and he was enjoying talking about things other than work or his position on the map.

When Hyunjin noticed the sun peeking through his blinds, he accepted that he was doomed to sleep the day away before bidding goodnight to Jisung with a promise to talk again tomorrow.

\--

Seungmin was shocked to say the least. Next week, when they had a chance to catch up again, Hyunjin took the opportunity to tell him about Jisung. They were talking every day now and their relationship moved out of the awkward phase pretty fast. They weren’t above sending each other stupid memes and making fun of each other’s emoji usage now, because really? The 100 emoji? What were they, in middle school?

“It took me like two weeks to find anyone decent and you’re telling me you actually found someone you like talking to the day you downloaded it?”

Hyunjin pushed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I mean it wasn’t that hard.”

“And no weird pickup lines?”

“If there are, it’s because we’re clearly joking.”

“Unbelievable.”

Hyunjin grinned at his friend’s exasperation. “What can I say? I must be irresistible.”

Hyunjin was sure if they were speaking in person, Seungmin would have hit him for that.

\--

Another day, another ridiculously long shift. And another Overwatch match, another day he wants to stomp Hanzo into the ground.

“J.one what the fuck!”

“What?”

You literally moved in front of me last second before a kill _again_ and now I’m fucking dead.”

“Not my issue,” J.one replied dismissively.

“Actually it is your fucking issue. Do you want to lose? I’m the best tank on this goddamn team!” Hyunjin all but yelled. 

He put his head in his hands with a huff, rubbing his temples in the hopes that if he pretended J.one didn’t exist for a moment, all his problems would disappear with every squeeze of his hand.

“I was getting into position. If anything you were in _my_ way, not the other way around,” J.one continued, making Hyunjin’s face flush with every word that came out of his stupid mouth.

“You are a such a pretentious-”

“Woah guys, it’s just a game. Let’s chill,” one of the other members of the usual squad, Lino_waz_here98 (Lino) spoke up.

Hyunjin took the deepest breath he had all day and tried to meditate on the exhale.

“I’m calling it a night after this,” he was at his limit, he couldn’t do anymore of this tonight.

“Already?!” Felix spoke. They had only been at it for two hours after all.

“Yeah, I’m kinda tired,” Hyunjin lied. He was secretly hoping Jisung was online and available to listen to his rants.

He was disappointed to find that Jisung did not, in fact, seem to be online. He was pretty fast to text back most times, so a half an hour wait time usually meant he was preoccupied.

Would it be stupid if he stayed up?

Ah who was he kidding? Of course it was, he’s an adult, not an eleven year old who just got his crush’s phone number for the first time.

Just as he convinced himself not to lose sleep over a boy, the familiar notification flashed across his screen.

 **Jisung:** hey sorry I didn’t see your message. was a little preoccupied. how r u?

Hyunjin smiled. His heart rate picked up at the chance to speak to Jisung again.

 **Hyunjin:** np. I actually kind of wanted to rant about something if that’s ok?

 **Jisung:** sure <3 what’s going on?

 **Hyunjin:** well i was playing overwatch not too long ago and this one person i play with always steals my kills or ruins my shots. It’s the most annoying thing ever

 **Jisung:** omg I completely relate to that. This one guy I play with always gets on my nerves too. He’s constantly complaining and I just don’t get it. Like focus on the match you know?

 **Hyunjin:** yeah that sounds irritating. Actually this one time I was playing…

After Hyunjin got all the J.one related frustration out of his system, it felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. God, he’d been holding that in for months.

 **Hyunjin:** I appreciate you listening to my crazy rant. I really needed to get this off my chest.

 **Jisung:** no problem at all! It was entertaining and i related too. I totally get it. Not to change the subject, but can I ask you something?

 **Hyunjin:** Shoot.

 **Jisung:** Sooooo valentine’s day is next weekend…

 **Jisung:** And um i don’t really have much going on that day and i’d love to make plans and go to olive garden or something

 **Jisung:** would you maybe...want to go with me?

Hyunjin smiled despite himself. Now he really was an eleven year old again. He had butterflies and everything.

 **Hyunjin:** Are you asking me on a date?

 **Jisung:** Something like that LOL

He couldn’t resist the opportunity to mess with the boy. Imagining his cheeks puffing up when he pouted was too good to resist, but he had to admit seeing them in person would be a lot better.

 **Hyunjin:** Hmm I guess I’ll consider

 **Jisung:** oh okay

 **Hyunjin:** I’m just fucking with you. Ofc I’ll go :D

 **Jisung:**!!! really? I’ll meet you on valentine’s day at 7?

 **Hyunjin:** Sounds like a plan. See you then cutie

 **Jisung:** 😳

“Ooooh Hyunjin a date on Valentine’s Day? That’s so cute,” Felix cooed.

“Thanks, I think so too.” Hyunjin replied sincerely.

They were all once again on their usual Overwatch marathon the Friday before Valentine’s Day. Hyunjin was feeling lucky, he even got out of work earlier than usual.

“Where are you guys going?” Felix inquired.

“Olive Garden. I don’t even really like Italian food to be honest, but he asked very sweetly, so I said yes anyway. The things I do for cute boys.” Hyunjin sighed dramatically to emphasize his point.

Felix laughed in response.

Halfway through the second match, Hyunjin noticed that J.one had barely spoken a word which was unusual for him.

He considered saying something, but eventually decided he valued the peace and quiet more. Plus, if there was anything wrong, he’s sure his closer friends like Lino and Felix would ask about it.

An inevitable groan of exasperation passed his lips when J.one once again had the audacity to steal a kill out from under him.

“J.one are you fucking kidding me? I was right there.”

“Oh...sorry.”

Did he hear that correctly? J.one apologizing? 

“What, do you think I'm a terrible human being incapable of an apology?”

Shit. He must’ve said that out loud.

“No,” Hyunjin started with an offended tone, “ you just never bothered before,” his tone took on a softer edge at the end.

“Yeah well, things change.”

What changed? Literally nothing’s changed except his reaction. Hyunjin didn’t understand, but he accepted the change of heart nonetheless.

The day before Valentine’s, Hyunjin got a message from Jisung.

 **Jisung:** hey I know this is last minute but do you mind if I change our meeting destination?

 **Hyunjin:** sure that’s fine. Why the change of heart?

 **Jisung:** no reason in particular. Just thought this would be more fun. There’s a garden about 20 min away. Idk if you’ve ever been, but there’s a special rose garden for v day. There’s also food stalls in the area so we can eat while we walk. How does that sound?

Hyunjin’s cheeks lifted with every word he read. Not only was it not Italian, this sounded so much more romantic and thoughtful. Was it too early to say he was falling?

 **Hyunjin:** that sounds absolutely amazing! I’m excited, I’ve never been before 

**Jisung:** good :) I’ll see you then. Let’s meet up around 4?

The day of the date Hyunjin was more than a little nervous. He had to scrap his original outfit that he picked out for the restaurant in exchange for something conducive for walking around. He settled on a plain white shirt and comfortable jeans paired with a light pink sweater. He had to be festive after all.

As he drove closer and closer to his and Jisung’s meeting spot, the incessant tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel grew more noticeable by the second.

_Ok Hyunjin. This isn’t a big deal. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine. ‘Hi, I’m Hyunjin. It’s so nice to finally meet you!’ that’s all he had to say. Maybe throw in a hug if they’re feeling it._

He parked his car and made his way into the thick of the garden. He was immediately stunned by the hundreds of beautiful flowers that surrounded him. Camellias, pansies, honeysuckle, lilies… he might’ve read up a little before he came.

They both decided to meet at the entrance to the rose garden. Hyunjin was a little early and he shot Jisung a text to let him know he was there.

 **Hyunjin:** hey I’m here. I’m a little early lol. I’m wearing a pink sweater when you get here :)

 **Jisung:** I’m just leaving my car. Be there in a minute.

Hyunjin distracted himself with identifying flowers while trying to ignore the thrumming in his chest. Hopefully this guy isn’t catfishing him or something. They haven’t exchanged pics after all. Oh shit. Maybe he made a huge mistake. Just as he was about to panic, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hyunjin?”

_No._

_No no no no no. He knows that voice._

He turned around and met face to face with his Tinder match. Except…

“What the fuck?!”

Everything he planned flew out the window in an instant.

Jisung at least had enough shame to look sheepish.

“Surprise?”

Hyunjin gaped before gathering his wits about him enough to process what was happening.

“You knew?!”

Standing in front of him, was J.one, whose real name was apparently Jisung. His Jisung.

“Well I kinda figured it out when you were talking about the date with Felix,” Jisung looked down, “I mean, what was I supposed to do, say something? You would’ve cancelled the date and… I didn’t want that,” Jisung scratched his head awkwardly before glancing up at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was incredulous, but he had to admit, it made sense. He probably would’ve cancelled if he knew it was him. He suddenly thought back to the strange apology that came out of nowhere.

“So that’s what the apology was about? You figured out I was hot and changed your tune?” 

Hyunjin crossed his arms. If J.one, Jisung, he corrected himself, was being nice to him only because he found him attractive now, he didn’t want any part of it.

“No! No, not at all! I mean, yeah you are hot, but that wasn’t why. To be honest, I kind of had a little bit of a crush on you before this? I didn’t really know how to handle it, but anytime I stole a kill, you paid attention.” 

Hyunjin was about to open his mouth to respond when Jisung quickly spoke up again with his hands in front of his chest.

“For the record, I didn’t do it on purpose all the time. I was actually trying to stay out of your way Friday, it really is an accident sometimes.”

Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. I mean, how do you react to something like this. His expression went from amused to angry to hurt and back again. After a couple minutes watching Jisung awkwardly shuffle his feet, Hyunjin burst into laughter.

Jisung’s head snapped up with wide eyes, “What?”

Through his giggles, he managed to get out, “You’re such an idiot. What are we, in grade school? You bullied your crush to get their attention?”

Jisung’s face turned the same shade of pink as his sweater. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds stupid.”

Hyunjin put a steady hand on Jisung’s shoulder and secretly took pride in the way Jisung jumped a little.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Now let’s go, we have a rose garden to see.”

He took off the direction of the entrance, knowing Jisung would follow.

“Hey! Wait up! Hyunjin!”

It actually was an amazing first date once they got over themselves.

His favorite part of all was when Jisung found a beautiful red rose and began pointing to it. He looked like an adorable squirrel with his puffed up cheeks. Hyunjin snuck a kiss on one as he leaned forward to look. Jisung turned as lovely a color as the rose.

The next weekend, they had their usual Overwatch night. For once, J.one and him hadn’t bickered much at all. And if they did get in each other’s way, they were quick to apologize.

“I’m afraid to say this because I don’t want to break whatever spell they’re under, but is it just me or are J.one and llamalover getting along better than usual?” Lino asked tentatively.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, you’re right, what’s up with that?” Felix agreed, “Maybe llama’s still riding the high of that first date?” He could hear the suggestiveness in his tone.

Hyunjin giggled. “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments <3 please tell me if you enjoyed!
> 
> @AlluraAllie


End file.
